Dungeons
the dungeons are Mystifiying Dreamland-Lvl 25 Dungeon of the Wraith-Lvl 30 Nightmare Chamber- Lvl 45 Sacrificial Ruins- Lvl 55 Domain of fanastasia-Lvl 75 Repentance Space-Lvl 85 The Ghostdom-Lvl 110 Beasty Land-Lvl 125 Mystifiying Dreamland-Lvl 25 Legend has it that Mr Chimera of the Dream Vale can help train up the new born by putting them through most fierce battles; the King decrees that the new born go visit Mr Chimera for this valuable experience. Player No:3+ Reward: Equipment: Yellow (Level 21-30) Item: Crystal Essence, Galactic Shuttle, Gem (Grade I), Inferior Refinement Sand. Dungeon of the Wraith The Grotto was once a place of tremendous beauty - Stan was then a carefree Troubadour. Life was a bliss before the arrival of the Legion of the Lich. Like plague, the Undead engulfed the entire continent in no time and reduced everything, including the tranquil Grotto and the happy Stan to ghostly existence. Player No: 5+ Reward: Equipment: Yellow (Level 31-40) Item: Crystal Essence, Socketing Kit (Level 1), Gem (Grade I), Refinement Sand Scary Instance Reward: Equipment: Purple (Level 31-40) Item: Gem (Grade II), Yellow Gear, Illusive Feather, Mount Procreation Runes Nightmarish Instance Reward: Equipment: Purple (Level 31-40) Item: Gem (Grade III), Purple Gear, Shard of Artefact. Nightmare Chamber The Altar of the Daemon is forever veiled in a thin layer of blood red mist. No one knows exactly what lies underneath the Altar; the only certainty is the perennial scarlet mist and the monsters roaming in the area. The area is believed to be the twilight zone where this world and the other world merge; the hair-raising squeals that come underneath the Altar paint an more eerie picture. If you dare, embark on a journey down there. Player No: 5+ Reward: Equipment: Yellow (Level 41-50) Item: Crystal Essence, Socketing Kit (Level 1), Gem (Grade I), Refinement Sand< Scary Instance Reward: Equipment: Purple (Level 41-50) Item: Gem (Grade II), Yellow Gear, Illusive Feather and Mount Procreation Runes. Sacrificial Ruins Here used to stand a magnificent castle whose glorious past has long been forgotten! The arrival of the Legion of Lich saw to its destruction and turned it into a hellish existence. Since then, only Monsters that feed on vengeance, blood and rock deposit remain. Yet legend has it that the valiant will be able to see through this mysterious veil and reveal its hidden glory and magnificence! Player No: 5+ Reward: Equipment: Yellow (Level 51-60) Item: Crystal Essence, Socketing Kit (Level 1), Gem (Grade I), Refinement Sand Scary Instance Reward: Equipment: Purple (Level 51-60) Item: Gem (Grade II), Yellow Gear, Illusive Feather, Mount Procreation Runes Nightmarish Instance Reward: Equipment: Purple (Level 51-60)Item: Gem (Grade III), Purple Gear, Shard of Artefact. Domain of Fanastasia Peel off the mysterious veil of Domain Fantasia; defeat the mythical ancient masters to obtain the legendary shadow suits! PlayerNo:5+ Reward: Equipment: Yellow (Level 71-80) Item: Crystal Essence,, Socketing Kit (Level 1), Gem (Grade I), Refinement Sand Scary Instance Reward: Equipment: Purple (Level 71-80) Item: Gem (Grade II), Yellow Gear, Illusive Feather, Mount Procreation Runes Nightmarish Instance Reward: Equipment: Purple (Level 71-80) Item: Gem (Grade III), Gem (Grade IV), Purple Gear. Repentance Space A unique space where the monsters of human's sever original sins dwell; it's an eerie sight! Player No: 5+ Reward: Equipment: Blue (Level 81-90) Item: Crystal Essence, Socketing Kit (Level 2), Gem (Grade I), Gem (Grade II), Stone of Refinement and Advanced Stone of Refinement Scary Instance Reward: Equipment: Blue (Level 81-90) Item: Gem (Grade II), Yellow Gear, Gem Removal Kit, Equipment Forge Kit Nightmarish Instance Reward: Equipment:Blue (Level 81-90)Item:Gem (Grade III), Gem Removal Kit, Equipment Forge Kit, Purple Gear.